


Guess Who?

by novaxiii (Ozxiii)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, I think that's everything?, M/M, Multi, Tongue Fucking, Vaginal Fingering, edging kinda?, hooo boy okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozxiii/pseuds/novaxiii
Summary: In which Luka and Adrien play a game of Guess Who with Marinette.





	Guess Who?

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A FICLET. IT GOT WAY OUT OF HAND. 
> 
> Thanks to [Escurochi](http://escurochi.tumblr.com) who helped beta.
> 
> Happy reading and see you all in OT3 hell!

The last thing she sees is the two of them grinning at her. She holds that image in her head, focuses on the mischievous glint in their gazes as they wrapped the silk strip around her eyes and tie it. With one of her senses taken from her, the others heighten immensely. She takes a deep breath and places her hands in her lap. She doesn’t need her sight to know the two of them are observing her, picking her apart with their eyes. She’s kneeling before them on the bed, waiting and with every passing second, anticipation builds. She can just picture their grins widening as they decide on what to do with her.

“The rules are simple, Marinette,” Luka can’t keep the smile out of his voice. “We’ll take turns touching you and you just have to guess who it is.”

“Do you understand?” Adrien asks, and Marinette nods. Her head is full of thoughts of what they might do to her and she can hardly contain herself. “Good.”

“Let’s start out easy,” Luka says. Marinette gasps when she realized just how close Luka was, her mouth forming a tiny little ‘o.’ One of them reaches out and runs his thumb over her lower lip, finger slipping into her mouth and she sucks. The move draws a chuckle from him and he pulls his hand away, “Guess who.”

“You. Luka,” Marinette says without hesitation.

“Correct,” Luka answered and he rewarded her by kissing those pretty lips of hers – it was a deep kiss, all tongue and lips, but much too short. Luka pulled away not a moment later and Marinette whined.

“Second round,” both boys said.

She waited, pressing her lips into a line as she felt the mattress give under someone’s weight. Whichever boy it was, he settled behind Marinette, hands on her hips. She jumps at the touch, sensitive as he runs his hands up along her ribs. He trails a path from her sides to her breasts and he teases her mercilessly, pinching and squeezing. Marinette can feel his chest press against her back. She can hear his hard breath and she leans into his touch. She jumps again when he nips at the tip of her ear, tongue flicking out at her earlobe.

All too soon, he pulls away, and the weight leaves the bed. Marinette’s at a loss. Adrien loved to fondle her breasts, but Luka loved to kiss her ears.

“Guess who,” they both say.

She bites her lip, uncertain. “Adrien?”

“Tsk tsk,” Luka says. “It was me.”

Marinette whimpers.

“I guess you need to be more familiar with my touch,” Adrien sighed, but there was no disappointment in his voice. He settled behind her where Luka had been, his hands taking the same path that Luka’s had - hips, ribs, breasts. But his hands are softer, less calloused. Adrien’s touch is that of a pianist, not a guitarist. But he’s just as deft with his fingers as he pinched her nipples. “This is how it feels when I touch you,” he says, his voice low. “Remember it.” He kissed the side of her head as she bent forward, leaning into his hands. He leaned with her, his chest to her back and suddenly she could feel his hardness pressed against her ass. She squirmed, trying to resist the urge to grind against him. He laughed, a magical sound, and pulled her flush against him, all the while his hands still groping, still teasing her with soft touches and light squeezes. He kissed the back of her neck and then bit lightly at the junction between shoulder and neck, making her moan again. “Are you familiar with my hands now or do you need me to touch you some more?” he whispered into her ear.

“I-I think I g-got it,” she replied as he drew his hands away. Her head was buzzing, her body aflame where he had touched her and she wrapped her arms around herself, wanting and missing the sensation. The weight lifted from the bed again and she waited for the game to continue.

“Third round,” Luka chuckled. She could hear the smile in his voice, could almost see it in her mind how he’d hide his grin behind his hand. But his play at bashfulness was just that; a ruse to lower her guard and she readied herself for whatever came next.

A pair on hands settled on her shoulders, pushing her back until she was lying down. They didn’t leave her as they trailed down her body, rubbing her breasts again and down her waist, her hips and settling on her thighs. Gently, they guided her legs apart and she followed his lead, opening for him.

He pressed soft kisses along her inner thigh, each kiss brought his lips closer and closer until she could feel his hot breath over her. She clung to the sheets beneath her, hips thrusting upwards, insistent and needy. “Please,” she begged, forcing herself to stay still.

Whoever it was, he muffled his laughter by smiling into another kiss along her other thigh. She whimpered, twitching up again but this time he humored her, pressed his lips against her and took her clit in his mouth, sucking and nudging her with his tongue. She moaned, head tilted back in ecstasy, snaking her hands into his hair and pulling him closer. She was so wet and she heard delicious sounds coming from him as he licked and licked and _licked_.

Oh jesus she was losing it. He dipped his head even lower then, his tongue lapping at her juices and entering her. She nearly screamed – instead, clenched her fist and sank her teeth into her knuckles as he tongue-fucked her. She rocked her hips into his face, one hand still threaded in his hair and now she was pulling at the strands as tension built itself deep in the pit of her stomach.

“I-I’m so cl-close,” she gasped and he pulled away. She reeled at the sudden emptiness, her hands grasping for something that wasn’t there. Her legs were still spread wide and instinctively, her hands reached down to finish herself off.

“Princess,” Adrien warned her. “That’s a different game for another day.”

It was a game she wanted to play now, but she relented and set her hands to her sides.

“Well, Marinette, guess who.”

She was so dazed and _frustrated_ she didn’t even register the question until a second later. Finally, she pushed herself up onto her elbows before she shifted her weight and crawled back to the edge of the bed, kneeling again. She brought a hand to her lips and bit her thumb, once again unsure. “Luka?”

“Wrong again, Princess,” Adrien sighed. “It was me.” Marinette could die. She almost came on his face – what she wouldn’t give to see his mouth wet with her on him.

“Should I show you how I’d feel between your legs?” Luka asked, his voice a low rumble that made her shiver. She rubbed her thighs together, wanting back the mouth that had just left her but she knew Luka’s would do just as well. Before she could answer Adrien spoke. He had another thought in mind.

“Actually, I think she should get a penalty this time.” Marinette’s mouth dropped open at the suggestion. Not only had he just eaten her out, but apparently he still wasn’t satisfied. Adrien’s voice was full of mischievousness and innuendo and she swallowed hard as the two of them silently devised a plan.

“An excellent idea,” Luka agreed. “But what kind of punishment?”

No answer came and Marinette swallowed hard, wondering what the two of them were up to – she wanted to know just how much trouble she was in. Excitement built in her as she waited and waited but there was no movement. No one made a sound and she worried if they had left her – but then there would have been the sound of their footsteps and the creak of the door. “Luka? Adrien?” she said aloud.

The mattress dipped under both their weights as the approached her from opposite sides.  Marinette flinched at the first feather-light touch. A hand ran across her stomach from the left to the right. Another cupped her cheek and turned her to face the left. One of them kissed her and the other kissed her collar as their hands dipped between her legs. One of them pressed lightly on her clit. The other inserted a finger, twisting and thrusting and making her moan. She tried to rock her hips but as soon as she moved, they both pulled their hands away. Marinette whimpered at the loss but gasped into an open mouth kiss as they touched and teased her. Another hand was on her ass, rubbing and squeezing appreciatively. One moment she’d hear Luka chuckle and then the next she’d hear Adrien’s ragged breath. They were all around her, everywhere at once but she couldn’t see them. She couldn’t anticipate where or how they would touch her next and her heightened awareness only made her more sensitive, made her jump at their touch and exaggerated her reactions.

She felt wet suction on her breasts and moaned as they teased her nipples with their tongues. Her fingers tangled in their hair, grasping and pulling and she writhed beneath their hands. She felt one of them smile against her skin and another flick his tongue out, teasing her more. She ached for them to finger her again. She wanted more than that and her hands trailed down, her nails scratching at their backs.

Suddenly they pulled away, leaving Marinette feeling bare – naked as she already was, she wanted to be surrounded again and she groped blindly at the space around her, reaching out for them.

“If you lose I think we should get to have our way with you… though you might actually enjoy that,” Adrien laughed. His voice sounded raspy… hoarse. Had he been the one kissing her? In any case, the proposed punishment excited Marinette more than she cared to admit. She found herself wondering if she wanted to win this game or sabotage herself.

“Oh, Marinette. Two for one right now. At this rate, you’re going to lose.”

“I think she wants to,” Adrien observed. He must have caught on to her thoughts somehow – the blush on her face and the fact that she was practically dripping certainly didn’t help to hide her desires.

“You may be right,” Luka replied, sighing with mock disappointment. “Maybe a more appropriate punishment is in order.”

Without any warning one of them picks her up, lifting her off the bed. She yelps, but before she can even figure out what's going on, he’s placed her on another spot on the bed. She leans back and feels the headboard behind her.

“Hands behind your back,” Adrien instructs and Marinette obeys. She waits to see what they will do next and she feels the blindfold loosening. Suddenly she has sight again and she gasps. Adrien’s standing before her, his right hand slowly stroking his cock as he watches. Luka’s next to her, he’s just as hard as Adrien but he works to secure the knot behind her back. She doesn’t even realize her hands are bound to the headboard until Luka moves to stand before her, and she wants to touch him… both of them – wants to grasp their cocks and suck on them – but found herself stuck.

They both laugh – not at her, but it makes her blush. The two of them join her on the bed, though they sit at the foot of it and make no move to approach her.

“It seems to me we’ve spoiled our Princess,” Adrien tsked her. She gulped, mind buzzing from the smirk on his face. “Maybe we need to teach her she can’t have everything she wants, especially when she’s been bad.”

“I think she wants to touch us, isn’t that right Marinette?” Luka asks. She nods, hoping her honesty will be rewarded.

“Then I guess she’s not allowed to until she learns to behave,” Adrien shrugs. The gesture is nonchalant but Marinette is close to losing her mind. Now that she can see, she can’t tear her eyes off them. She watches as they move together and kiss. She drinks in the sight of their hands roaming over each other’s bodies – Luka’s hands settle on Adrien’s ass and Adrien reaches between them, grasping both their cocks in the palm of his hand and stroking to create friction. She even caught the delicate press of Luka’s fingertips as he traced patterns over the slope of Adrien’s shoulder and across the expanse of his chest. Both of them moaned. The sound is further fuel to a fire building deep inside her.

Marinette struggled against her restraints, pulling at the silk. She’s mesmerized by the sight of them and the sounds they make. She wants them to touch her again and she desperately wants to touch them. She sees Adrien’s expression, eyes half lidded and face flushed. She sees how his hips twitch forward and she sees how their cocks slide against one another, slick and leaking with precum. She see’s Luka’s face and takes in his bedroom eyes, easy grin and the way he licks his lips as he moves his hips in time with Adrien, their cocks rubbing against one another as they thrust into Adrien’s hand. She sees the older boy groping at Adrien, his hands squeezing and touching and doing exactly what she’d like to do to the blond.

Every move they make mocks her. They could touch each other, but she couldn’t. They could touch her but she was completely at their mercy. They break their kiss but they don’t pull apart. They turn to her, matching grins on their faces.

“Did you enjoy the show?” Luka asks. She nods, whimpering, hoping that they would satisfy her in some way. She’s still captivated by the sight of them and how hard they are. She wants them all around her but most of all she wants them in her.

“I want to touch you, please,” she begs and they shake their heads. As if to tease her, Luka pulled Adrien into another searing kiss, all open mouths and tongues and she chokes back a sob. She saw a flash of their pink tongues. She saw the hard ridges of their muscles pressed against each other. Worst of all, she couldn’t look away as Adrien trailed a hand down Luka’s chest. Her eyes followed the path his hand took and she stared as Adrien stroked Luka, each tug a languid and exaggerated motion. When she finally did manage to look away, her gaze settling on their faces. Adrien caught her eye, smirked and then winked _._

It was such a small gesture but it made Marinette _ache._

“You might think you’re being smart, but bad girls don’t get to finish,” Luka said, letting go of Adrien. His voice is raspy and Adrien lets out a dreamy little sigh. God, she wanted him to kiss her senseless too. She wanted them both to.

“I’m sorry,” Marinette whimpered the apology. She was so close and so desperately needed release. She pleaded, “Give me another chance.”

The two boys grinned at each other. Adrien leaned forward, balancing his weight on his hands and knees as he crawled towards her and her breath caught at his approach. He stopped at her side, lips grazing the shell of her ear as he whispered, “Be good now, Princess.” The faint touch sent shivers down her spine. He freed her hands and turned the silk strip into a blindfold once more and she frowned at the loss of sight again.

“Alright,” Adrien said. She felt his presence disappear. “Next round is all or nothing.”

“We’ll both touch you. Can you tell the difference?”

Marinette nodded. She didn’t know if she could but she was going to take a chance. The mattress dipped as they approached her and suddenly she felt like hunted prey. She swallowed hard, fighting to keep focus and trying to not get lost in the way they would tease and play with her.

The first person to touch her, she thinks, is Luka. His fingers are calloused, a lesson she learned earlier in the night, but he’s gentle as his fingertips brush over her skin. He thumbs her lip and caresses her cheek. The second touch is Adrien, he’s buried his face in her chest, squeezing her breasts and kissing and sucking until her skin was red and sensitive. Knowing their inclinations, she almost smiles but she also knows they can be deceptive.

She reaches up, placing a hand over the one caressing her cheek and leaning into the touch. “Luka.” Next, she runs a hand through the hair of the boy in front of her and drags her nails down his back. “Adrien.”

They pull away but this time she isn't worried. She’s thrown them off their game.

“You’re such a quick learner, Marinette” Luka praised her.

Adrien hummed his agreement, and then there was silence. The only thing to be heard was their shifting and she wondered if they traded places or if they were just trying to trick her.

They grabbed her wrists next, guiding her towards them. She felt their cocks in each hand and instinctively gave them both a light squeeze, marveling at the hardness. She pictured Adrien standing before her again, stroking himself as he watched her and she wondered what he’d look like now. A thought came to her and she licked her lips, glad that they were finally giving her a chance to touch them.

She turned to her left, taking care to note the familiar curvature and length as she stroked him. As she memorized these little details, she opened her mouth to swallow as much of his cock as she could, nearly choking as she took him to the hilt. She swirled her tongue around his tip and tasted the salty bitterness of his precum. She felt a hand clutch the back of her head and she smiled around him, careful to breath through her nose.

Unbeknownst to her, Adrien tensed, looking at Luka with worry. As Marinette began to bob her head up and down, he pulled Luka close, muffling a moan by biting down on Luka’s shoulder. The older boy barely contained his own gasp at the sharp pain and it didn’t help that Marinette jerked him with her other hand. They shared a look – they were both in trouble now.

Adrien bent over her, pressing her head further down but Marinette pulled away with a distinct pop. Her absence left him cold and aching. He suppressed another moan, and his chest tightened when he saw the smile on her lips. Wow. Karma was a bitch.

She turned to the other boy, repeating the process. He was longer – she couldn’t take him fully in her mouth – though he was not as thick, another familiar detail. She ran her tongue along the underside, remembering how this boy twitched and throbbed and how he squeezed her shoulder harder with every flick of her tongue. She could hear his muffled moans and she listened intently, savouring the sounds but also trying to confirm exactly which boy she was driving crazy.

Luka pulled Adrien close then, smothering his groans by kissing him. But he can’t help it when his hips twitch involuntarily – the movement erratic. It was then that she finally pulled away from both of them, tilting her head up – though she kept her hands around them both, stroking them at an agonizingly slow pace, it was enough to keep them hard. Still, it was nowhere near the pleasure her mouth had provided. She could hear their hard breaths and she smirked, licking her lips again, exaggerating the movement and putting on a show. There was something about knowing how close to the edge she drove them that made her smug and she didn’t need her sight to know what a mess she’d made of them both.

Marinette kissed the tip of the cock in her left hand. “Adrien,” she said and then did the same to the one on her right. “Luka.”

Their stunned silence only made her smile grow. “S-someone’s getting arrogant,” Luka stuttered. Any illusion of composure was shattered. She had thoroughly rattled them. But it wasn’t long before they recovered… at least enough to push her down on the bed. She yelps, completely caught off guard and startled as she feels one of them climb over her and smother her with a kiss so deep she could have come from it alone. She feels him hard against her, grinding his hips down with his cock rubbing between her thighs. Every accidental brush across her clit sent her reeling and her moans only served to encourage him.

One of them moved, though Marinette couldn’t tell where he went – she was dizzy and distracted. A pair of hands reach under her arms, dragging her back into his lap so that her back was flush against his chest. The boy on top of her crawled up, following after her and never breaking from the kiss. She was pressed between them now, felt the weight of the boy above her, and the hardness of their cocks against her ass and thighs. She felt their lips against her skin, eager to taste every inch of her and their hands on her breasts and bottom, groping and fondling. She reached out towards them, dragging her nails over their skin, returning their kisses and sucking love bites of her own. It was then that the boy behind her entered her and her breath caught. Her voice jumped an octave, a shaky sigh escaping from her lips. “Luka,” she moaned, as he filled her. She shuddered as she lowered down on him and he thrusted, their skin met with a sharp smack and she gasped – he was so, so deep – he twitched inside her, every movement he made left her quivering.

The boy in front - Adrien, she thinks - wasn’t far behind, inserting a finger, then two, and another –  stretching her as the other kept thrusting in her. She squirmed between them, the pleasure so unbearable she could hardly contain herself. His fingers were soft and gentle, teasing her most sensitive spots and rubbing at her clit all at once. When she was stretched out, he entered her slow and even then it was tight. Marinette saw stars on that first thrust, felt the curve of his prick and _just_ how thick he was as she let out a throaty moan. “Fuck, A-Adrien,” she cursed, only just managing to speak his name. She was so, so full and she gripped his shoulders her to steady herself.

She felt their hot breaths on her face and on the back of her neck as they adjusted themselves in her. Slowly, they built up a pace, alternating as they entered and left her. Marinette was caught between them, touching and kissing blindly, trying to match their pace with her hips. It was dizzying. Her face was hot, her body twitching and quivering. And every time they pulled out – every time they thrusted in, she felt _every. Single. Movement._ She felt the sliding of their cocks inside her. She felt how slick they were – slick with her own juices and their precum. She felt them so deep, hitting at nerves she didn’t even know she had. She felt herself slipping away in the pleasure of it all. She was absolutely gone.

But even as Marinette was losing it she managed to cry out their names. It was so hard to keep track but she screamed as they thrusted in and out, “Adrien. Luka. Adrien, Luka...” They kissed and sucked love bites across her breasts, her collar, neck and anywhere else their lips could reach as they pounded her in time. Her head tilted back, totally lost and immersed in the rhythm of their thrusts and the rub of their skin against hers.

And _fuck_ if it wasn’t the most intoxicating sound in the world to hear their names caught in a moan or a gasp – to hear _Marinette’s_ voice choked with desire. With her head tilted back, the soft skin of her neck was exposed and one of them kissed her throat, teeth scraping at soft, tender skin. Another turned her head to face the side and kissed her cheek as he buried himself deep within her, a strangled moan falling from his lips. The boy in front bit her shoulder to muffle himself – a dead give away that it was Adrien – and he shuddered in her arms. She felt both of them throbbing inside her, hot and relentless even as they approached climax. Her lips still moved, still formed the shape of their names but her voice was gone – a silent cry tearing itself from deep within her as she felt them pull out and come.

Mercifully, Adrien replaced his dick with his hand, fingering her to her own climax as he trembled, his cock twitching. Marinette reached out, her hands frantic as she pumped him to completion. He shot his load over both their chests and stomach, coming so hard a bit of it even landed on the corner of Marinette’s mouth. Behind her, Luka stroked himself, his hips moving erratically as he unloaded on her back. His cum splattered over her, ran down her back and down her ass, a sight Luka never wanted to forget. She was covered by them both and Adrien’s deft fingers filled her – moved and twisted just the way she liked it. She rocked her hips against his fingers and she came too, wet and dripping onto his hand.

Her orgasm shook her to her core. She cried their names one last time and they held her in their arms, kissing her senseless as they all rode out their pleasure together. They shuddered and trembled.. Marinette swore she lost all her senses – not just her sight – at the peak of it, lost all of it save for the wave of ecstasy that crashed down on her. At last, Luka pulled the blindfold off and Marinette gasped at the return of her sight as they all collapsed against each other. The boys rested their foreheads on her shoulders, chests heaving as they tried to collect themselves. They were all pressed close, skin against skin, and sweating. Marinette looked down and her suspicions were confirmed. Adrien was in front while she sat in Luka’s lap. She felt proud that she had won their little game and smirked to herself.

“What are you smiling at?” Luka questioned her, his voice rough as he spoke. Marinette shook her head, smile still in place. She’d gloat later. For now, Marinette simply pulled herself from between the two of them. She loved to step back and see her boys spent, to see their soft cocks just after they had filled her so completely – the leftover cum smeared across their abs and chests was an added bonus. After having been blindfolded for so long, she savoured the moment even more, relished in their pink cheeks, dazed expressions and heaving chests.

“Enjoying the view?” Adrien asked. He was watching her, eyes roving over her form appreciatively – there was an afterglow about her.

Marinette giggled, nodding and bringing a hand up to hide her smile. Her index brushed her cheek and she looked down at her fingers to find a spot of cum. Without a second thought, she licked it off, sucking her finger clean. Adrien barely stifled a groaned as he watched her. His dick twitched and Marinette grew even more smug.

“How did you know who was who?” Adrien asked after a while.

Okay. Maybe she’d gloat now. Marinette ran a hungry gaze over the two of them. She crawled across the mattress on her hands and knees, stopping to kneel before them once more. She turned to Luka first, crooking her finger at him to come closer and he did. Adrien watched the two of them, curious and – if he was honest – really freaking turned on.

She reached up to caress Luka’s cheek as she spoke. “You like to trace my lips with your thumb,” she said, doing just that to him. “Your fingers are calloused and you like to kiss my ears,” she leaned towards him and kissed the tips of his ears, the shell and then took his earlobe between her teeth, nipping lightly. When she pulled away, he was blushing and hiding his face behind a hand. Embarrassment was a good look on him.

She trailed a finger down the side of his neck, past his collar and chest and lower still. She saw the exact moment Luka lost his breath and her smirk grew. Adrien, too, seemed to have forgotten to breathe as he watched.

“Your hips twitch a lot when you can’t control yourself and your thrusts are erratic when you’re real close.”

“I-is that what it was?” he stuttered as her hand rested on his hip. Except for his rough hands, the other things were behavioural and he could hide himself if he just kept himself under control.

But Marinette shook her head. “No. What really gave you away is how _long_ you are.” He sputtered and Adrien’s eyes widened. Marinette hummed at the memory of Luka filling her. She looked down and Luka buried his face in his hands as she traced her finger over his tip and down his shaft. The two of them had teased her mercilessly all night and now it was her turn.

She cupped his balls, caressing them gently before running her fingers up his hardening cock once more.

“Oh yes, it was definitely how long you are,” she said with a contented sigh before turning to face Adrien. “Want to know what gave you away?”

He swallowed hard and glanced at Luka, taking in the older boy’s flushed face and his gaze lingered on his dick. They’d both just lost it so bad, building themselves up all night, keeping themselves on edge as much as they did Marinette. Even still, Marinette only laid a single finger on him and Luka seemed to recover from his refractory period in no time at all. Without a second thought, he locked eyes with Marinette and nodded vigorously.

She giggled at his eagerness, shifting her weight as he sat up and crawled closer to her. “You’re a biter,” she placed a hand on her shoulder where he’d bitten her earlier and Luka instinctively did the same, rubbing at his own shoulder.

“D-did I hurt you?” he worried and she tapped a finger on her chin.

“Not so much that I didn’t enjoy it.” She rubbed at the bite marks, enjoying the pink that was beginning to blossom across his face. “That was the biggest give away but…” she took his hands in hers, tracing the lines in the palm of his hands and pressing their fingertips together. “You have soft hands. You like to play with my breasts and I love the way you touch me.”

She brought his hand to her breasts, letting him grope and squeeze and tease. His index flicked over her nipples thrice before she moved his hand away, settling it on her thigh and guiding him towards her entrance once more. He felt her, inserted three fingers before she pushed his hand away. Adrien wasn’t bothered though. He licked his lips, marvelling that his fingers came away so wet.

“And you’re not as long, but you’re thick,” she said leaning in to whisper in his ear. The move resulted in her desired effect.

Adrien shivered and caught her as her eyes flickered down, her smile growing as her gaze lingered on his cock. His jaw dropped. She was so blatantly and unashamedly checking him out and there was a hunger in her eyes that made his dick twitch again.

“Oh, and the last thing is that you’re curved,” she said as she ran a finger along the underside of his cock. Adrien bit his lower lip. Christ, she knew them both so well, knew all their inclinations and had their shapes memorized. Marinette looked to Luka, tapping him on the nose. “You hit deep.” She kissed Adrien’s cheek. “And you hit just right.”

That did it. Luka and Adrien shared a look and then glanced down at each other. They were both hard again, their minds filled with the details Marinette just shared. They both sat up and pulled her between them again. Her skin was soft against their own and she was still covered in their cum. They kissed each other slow and deep but without the desperation from before.

As Adrien sucked at a spot along Marinette’s collar and Luka placed butterfly kisses down her chest and stomach, stopping to lap at the cum splattered on her as he went, Marinette stopped them and pulled away. She gazed at their questioning faces through half-lidded eyes, the sight of their lips glistening with saliva and cum gave her an idea. She reached out, tracing their lower lips with her thumb – a move she had accused Luka of loving – as the idea formed in her mind. Their curiosity faded as Marinette’s grin grew. The boys knew that look; they knew it as well as Marinette knew how they felt inside her.

She chuckled as they reached for her and she let their hands roam over her body, let them pull her between them once more. "Boys, shall we play another game?”

**Author's Note:**

> So now I've written all three of them teasing each other, Marinette/Luka teasing Adrien and Luka/Adrien teasing Marinette... I feel compelled to write Marinette/Adrien teasing Luka now. Lord help me.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Hit me up on [ tumblr.](https://ladybirdandthebees.tumblr.com)


End file.
